Desde Siempre
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Hasta el amor menos correspondido, con todo el dolor que ello implica, sabe esperar. Y hasta el sabor más amargo puede, con el paso del tiempo, volverse milagrosamente dulce. HoroRen, YohAnna, otras - creo-. Oneshot. AU. Fic de San Valentín.


**(Feliz San Valentín atrasado a todo/as.)**

**2005**

- ¡Mira, hermano, allí está Ren!

- ¿¡Dónde!?... D-digo, no me interesa…

- Jajajaja, no te hagas. ¡Se nota que te mueres por él!

- ¿¡Qué!? – al ver el miedo y la vergüenza reflejados en el semblante de su hermano, Pilika no pudo reprimir una nueva carcajada.

- Al menos para mí está clarísimo.- le informó cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, encaminándose hacia su salón y dejando así solo a su hermano.

- Pues para ti… - murmuró desanimado Horo-horo, siguiendo a su hermanita con la vista. Poco después, sin poder evitarlo, dirigió sus ojos oscuros hacia el lugar anteriormente indicado por la chica. Y maldijo mentalmente su suerte cuando su mirada chocó con otra dorada y penetrante.

- Qué tal, Hoto-hoto.- le saludó el chino, que ya se encontraba junto a él, con su usual tono burlón y lleno de superioridad.

- Qué onda, chico-antena.- ambos caminaron juntos hacia su propia sala, rodeados de sus varios compañeros pero enfrascados en la discusión que habían iniciado.

♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥

Horo-horo contemplaba absorto – pero de manera disimulada- la nuca de Ren, que se sentaba en el puesto de adelante y parecía concentrar su total atención en la interesante lección, cosa que al ainu le parecía admirable, por no decir casi imposible.

De pronto sintió un ligero golpecito en la mejilla derecha y, buscando al culpable, miró hacia esa dirección, encontrando a un sonriente Hao. Frunció el ceño para indicarle que no entendía qué quería, a lo que su amigo respondió apuntando el suelo, en donde había caído la notita que anteriormente le había lanzado al rostro.

"¿Y ahora qué querrá?" se preguntó algo fastidiado el Usui, obviamente no porque no le agradara Hao, simplemente porque ese día no era, sin entrar en detalles, el más feliz de su vida. Se agachó en su puesto y recogió rápidamente el papelito.

"_¿Le compraste chocolates a Ren?"_

Hao tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando un tomate con peluca celeste y ojos desorbitados se giró hacia él, ahogando un grito interrogante. Con su pluma casi nueva – pues escribir en clase no era su pasatiempo predilecto – empezó a escribir en una hoja en blanco de su poco usado cuaderno, cuidando de hacer las letras claras y suficientemente grandes como para que el ainu alcanzara a leer bien.

"_ES EL DÍA DE LOS ENAMORADOS, HORO. ¡APROVECHA!"_

Como única respuesta por parte de su amigo, el pelilargo obtuvo un fruncimiento de ceño mucho más pronunciado que el anterior, además de un sonrojo casi radioactivo. Horo-horo se dedicó a mirar la pizarra sin verla, abochornado, y Hao cesó de insistir. Y justo antes de dirigir la vista hacia el inglecito sentado a su derecha, sus ojos se toparon con unos felinos y dorados, que lo contemplaban entre intrigados y molestos. El Asakura sonrió para sí, como quien sabe algo que los demás ignoran, y se dedicó a atormentar al tranquilo y adorable Lyserg.

♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥

- Enseguida vuelvo… - luego de que Ren se levantara de la mesa y desapareciera del comedor, Horo soltó un suave y casi mudo suspiro, como si toda su tensión se hubiera ido con el chino.

- Annita…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Feliz San Valentín.- todos (incluida la chica del grupo) miraron sorprendidos al hermano menor de Hao, que estiraba el brazo para entregarle a la chica un pequeño paquetito rectangular y rojo.

- Gracias… - después de un par de segundos de estupefacción, la rubia recibió el obsequio con sus delicadas pero eficientes manos, con un ligerísimo sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas.

Dos segundos después, aparecidas como por arte de magia, Pilika y Tamao rodeaban eufóricas a Anna, bombardeándola con preguntas de todo tipo y grititos de emoción. Por su parte, un pícaro Hao y un sonriente Lyserg felicitaban a un cohibido pero contento Yoh, dándole, de vez en cuando, palmaditas en la espalda.

- ¡Deberías aprender de mi hermanito, Hoto-hoto!

- Fue muy valiente de tu parte, Yoh.

- Te… ¿Te gustó, Annita?

- … Sí.

- Permiso, voy al baño.

Horo-horo se alejó del lugar un poco cabizbajo. Aprenderle a Yoh, ¿eh? Pues le habría gustado, de no ser por la simple razón de que era más que evidente que el Asakura y Anna se amaban _desde siempre_, en cambió él…

"No tengo ninguna posibilidad."

Entró al baño silenciosamente y lo encontró vacío. Luego de hacer sus necesidades, justo antes de salir, el norteño fijó sus ojos en el espejo, buscándose algún atractivo. De pequeño, había escuchado varias veces a las amigas de su mamá felicitarla por su apuesto hijito, mas al mirarse en aquel espejo no lograba entender qué gracia le habían visto. Al ver su reflejo, sólo veía a un chico sin ninguna virtud física, en cuyo mirar se podía leer que, a sus catorce años, ya conocía el amargo sabor de amar sin ser correspondido.

En el mismo momento en el que un nudo se el formaba en la garganta, una puerta detrás suyo se abrió.

- ¿Viniste a maquillarte, Hoto? – inquirió Ren, apareciendo junto a él al otro lado del espejo. Horo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y rogó por que su amigo no lo hubiera notado.

- Sí, Ren. ¿Me prestas tu brillo rosado?

- Muy gracioso… Vamos.- Ren abrió la puerta para salir y, antes de abandonar el lugar, el ainu lanzó un último vistazo al espejo, preguntándose con triste derrota lo que podía hacer en la tarde para no aburrirse.

**2006**

- ¡Es la última vez que te espero tanto, ¿entendiste?!

- ¡Nadie te lo pidió! Además, no es mi culpa que nos manden tanta tarea y por hacerla me acueste tarde. Por mí a las siete ya estaría acostado…

- Ja. Por tí dormirías todo el día…

Siguieron conversando hasta llegar al colegio. Desde fines del año pasado, Ren pasaba por la casa de Horo para que se fueran juntos. "Para que el muy tarado no se pierda", había explicado a los demás, ya que Pilika había comenzado a salir de su hogar bastante más temprano de lo aceptable – para Horo-, porque así podía pasar más tiempo con su nuevo novio, un simpático chico llamado Chocolove.

En la entrada de la escuela, una niña de pelo y ojos rojos se cruzó en el camino de los chicos, pidiéndole a Ren unos minutos para hablar con él.

- Que sea rápido.- exigió el chino, al tiempo que seguía a la joven hasta un rincón del patio.

Horo dio un par de pasos hacia delante, mas, picado por una desagradable curiosidad, se volvió hacia donde el chino había sido llevado. Y lo lamentó al instante, pues justo se le ocurrió mirar en el momento en el que el amor de su vida recibía una linda cajita en forma de corazón, decorada con un lacito dorado y probablemente llena de ricos bombones rellenos. La cajita que, exactamente hacía un año, él no se había atrevido ni a soñar con darle.

Y ahora, a sus ya quince años cumplidos, seguía igual de enamorado y vacío de esperanzas, y otra vez esa fecha lo mortificaba recordándole su cobardía y el hecho de que era un chico, un chico nada lindo, ni interesante, y no una hermosa chica que podía ganarse el afecto de Ren con sólo una sonrisa…

Resignado, reemprendió su marcha, ignorando la nueva yaga abierta en su corazón.

- Buenos días, Horo-horo.- lo saludó amablemente el inglés al verlo llegar. Como siempre, él y Manta se encargaban del aseo matutino de su actual sala de clases.

- Sí, hola.- replicó desganado antes de prácticamente tumbarse sobre su pupitre, bajo las miradas extrañadas de sus camaradas.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Ajá…

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando, hasta que por fin Horo distinguió la voz de Ren, que por cierto se quejaba.

- … no sé qué demonios quieren lograr con esto… - y cuál no fue su sorpresa al descubrir al de ojos dorados sosteniendo con bastante dificultad una abundante montaña de regalos de todo tipo, desde tarjetitas hechas a mano hasta las más caras cajas de chocolates franceses. El ainu sintió cómo algo al interior de su pecho se rompía, y solamente fue capaz de bajar la mirada.

♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥

- Pero… ¿Estás segura?

- S-sí.

- Yo…

- La verdad es que… pensaba dárselas a Yoh, - el rostro casi angelical de Tamao se volvió casi tan rosado como su cabello y la bolsita que sostenían sus tiritonas manos.- pero él ahora es el novio de Anna, así que… n-no sería correcto…

- Pero… ¿A mí? Digo, hay muchos chicos y…

- Tú eres el segundo que más me gusta, luego de Yoh.- explicó aceleradamente Tamao; y en cuanto se percató de lo que había dicho, fue como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiera reunido en su cara. Empezó a balbucear toda clase de excusas incoherentes y dignas de piedad.-… En fin, ¡toma! – concluyó al cabo de dos minutos de justificaciones, tendiéndole la bolsita de galletas caseras que había preparado con todo su cariño para un chico que no las recibiría.

- Muchas gracias.- le dijo sonriéndole con ternura mientras recibía el paquetito, lleno de comprensión. Porque Tamao, como él, era víctima de un desamor; aunque él no sabía si la amiga de su hermana sentiría por Yoh algo tan intenso como lo que él sentía por Ren. Y sólo pudo desear, con todo el aprecio que le tenía a la Tamamura, que no fuese así. Se inclinó hacia la chica y le plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla, porque ese era el primer regalo que recibía en San Valentín. Y no le sorprendería que fuese el último.

- ¡D-de nada! – Tamao retornó corriendo a su sala, dejando a su paso un pequeño rastro de humo (rosado). Horokeu se volteó para hacer lo mismo, sosteniendo firmemente su bolsita rosada, no se fuera a caer, y después de alcanzar a dar sólo un paso, chocó con alguien.

- ¡Auch! Perdón…- elevó la vista para identificar su "obstáculo".

- Qué linda escena, Hoto-hoto. ¿Tú y la Rosadita ya son novios? –el norteño bajó la mirada, primero que nada porque el rostro de Ren estaba a menos de dos dedos de distancia del suyo, y segundo porque, aunque el chino no tuviera la menor idea, él sabía muy bien que era imposible que él y Tamao tuvieran algo, pues él amaba a Ren y a nadie más, y eso no podía cambiarlo nadie.- ¿Y? – en lugar de contestar la pregunta, dirigió sus ojos a los brazos del Tao, para hallar en ellos montones de nuevos regalos muy posiblemente recibidos durante el recreo. Volvió a mirar a Ren, que continuaba igual de cerca, y se esforzó por sonreírle.

- ¿Quieres una galleta? – le ofreció mostrándole el presente que había recibido, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Al cabo de un instante, el chino bufó con algo de arrogancia, antes de negar con la cabeza.

- Me basta y me sobra con todo lo que he recibido.- comentó, mientras caminaban hasta su sala.

- Pero estas las hizo Tamao.- recalcó el de Hokkaido, herido, pero aún sonriente, al mismo tiempo que desenvolvía un montón de apetitosas galletitas en forma de corazón, cubiertas por glaseados de distintos tonos de rosa.

- Como quieras.- terminó aceptando Ren cuando llegaron a la sala. Horo-horo le tendió las galletas.

- Pero sólo una.- le advirtió, sin saber por qué motivo Ren podría querer otra, si sobre su mesa tenía todas las confiterías de Tokio envueltas en papel rojo y fucsia.

- Sí, sí.- la mano de Ren, cuando este cogió una galleta, rozó la suya, provocándole una extraña sensación en el estómago. Entonces, Horo pensó que aquello había sido para él como un regalo. Y al observar a Ren degustar calmadamente su galleta, pudo sonreír sin necesidad de fingir.

"Casi se podría decir que le dí algo…"

**2007**

Horo-horo miró por última vez la esquina de la cuadra, esperando a que Ren llegara corriendo y le gritara que se había quedado dormido así que se apurara. Pero poco después entendió que su amigo no iría a buscarlo ese día.

Cuando llego al colegio era tarde, por lo que dudó si entrar o no a la sala de clases. Finalmente se decidió por lo primero pues, ya con dieciséis años, ahora poseía aquel sentido de la responsabilidad que le ganaba a las ganas de quedarse en la cama toda la mañana, porque sabía que si faltaba tendría que recuperar materia y todo ese lío y, a parte de que eso era una soberana lata, en esos casos el que le prestaba los cuadernos era Ren, y en esas fechas lo que menos le apetecía era pasar mucho rato con él y ver todos los regalos que recibía y todas las chicas guapas que le sonreían o se sonrojaban al dáselos, las cuales no podía evitar comparar consigo mismo, que debía hacer esfuerzos colosales para no salirse de su papel de "sólo amigo" y aguantarse las ganas de llorar cuando Ren y él peleaban y se daba cuenta una vez más de que si el chino dejaba de hablarle, tarde o temprano se moriría.

Suspiró y golpeó quedamente la puerta, que poco después fue abierta por nada más ni nada menos que su camarada Hao Asakura.

- Buenas noches.- le saludó el último por lo bajo, mientras Horokeu irrumpía en el salón.

- Joven Usui.- lo llamó el maestro, arranado sobre su cómodo asiento. El norteño fue donde él preguntándose qué podría decir para justificar su atraso.- Llega usted tarde.

- Sí…

- ¿Algún motivo que quiera darme, para anotarlo en el libro de clase?

"Me quedé como un tonto parado fuera de mi casa esperando a que Ren fuera a buscarme, cosa que, aquí entre nos, es lo único que alegra mis monótonas mañanas, señor. Pero Ren no fue, supongo que por una cita o algo, considerando la fecha – por cierto, feliz San Valentín-, y al parecer se le olvidó avisarme para que me viniera solo… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, debe ser difícil olvidar a alguien en quien nunca piensas.

Ah, olvidé mencionarlo, porque no sé si a sus ojos será relevante, señor, pero vivo y muero por Ren Tao y cada día que pasa me duele más saber que casi no existo para él, porque créame que hasta como amigo soy nulo."

- No, señor.

- Bueno, por ser esta la primera vez, queda perdonado, Usui. Pero que no vuelva a repetirse.- luego de asentir con la cabeza, el ainu fue a instalarse a su pupitre que, al contrario de los años anteriores, estaba ubicado al lado del del chino y no detrás. Ahora era Hao quien se sentaba delante de él.

- ¿No pudiste despegarte de las sábanas o qué? – cuestionó el gemelo de Yoh, volteándose para verlo. Como no encontró qué decir, Horo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa chueca y Hao, que en los últimos dos años había madurado algo y sabía cuándo seguir hablando y cuándo no, volvió a mirar hacia delante, compadeciendo secretamente a su amigo porque, cada año durante esa misma fecha, su tristeza era más palpable y evidente.

La hora del descanso se aproximaba y durante toda la clase el Usui no se atrevió a lanzar una sola mirada hacia el puesto junto al suyo, pues no tenía que ser superdotado para deducir que estaba bañado en paquetes y tarjetas de todas las formas y tamaños… además, no quería ver a Ren y acodarse de que precisamente esa mañana el chino había demostrado – talvez sin intención, mas Horo se había percatado y eso era lo que importaba- lo poco que lo valoraba realmente y lo fácil que le resultaba pasar de él.

Apoyó su rostro en sus manos, clavando la vista en sus apuntes hasta que su letra se le hizo borrosa, a causa de las lágrimas que no pudo contener. Y todo fue peor cuando vio cómo un papelito arrugado caía sobre la hoja que había estado contemplando, pues sabía que Ren la había lanzado y aunque de veras le sorprendió el gesto y en cierto modo le emocionaba enterarse de lo que decía, no iba a poder volverse hacia su amigo, ya que él vería sus lágrimas y la sola idea lo hacía querer morirse de la vergüenza.

"_Hablemos en el recreo."_

♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥

- ¿Qué necesitas, tiburón? – Horo-horo observaba la ciudad a través de una de las ventanas de la ahora vacía sala de clases. Vacía, claro está, a parte de Ren y de él.

- ¿Te quedaste esperándome? – agradeció el encontrarse de espaldas al Tao: de otro modo, este habría visto el violento sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas. Como siempre, el chino era directo y no se iba por las ramas.

- Pues… - vino a su mente la patética imagen de él mismo, de pie en medio de la acera, mirando hacia ambos lados como buscando a alguien.- No.- se golpeó mentalmente por su estúpida mentira y, molesto consigo mismo, cerró los ojos.

- Entonces, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

- Pudiste avisarme que no ibas a llegar… - alegó con voz neutra, cansado de todo. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y quiso voltearse hacia Ren, pero no podía. Porque seguramente ahora vendría la explicación que tanto había temido y que, obviamente, involucraba a una chica y el hecho de que estaban a 14 de Febrero.

- Fue repentino.- el de Hokkaido juzgó esa como una réplica demasiado vacía, como si el chico detrás de él le hubiera perdido la confianza y ya no le importara que él se molestara o no, ni considerara necesario justificarse con él por nada. Y se dio cuenta de que al perder la amistad de Ren perdía a Ren en su totalidad, y eso sencillamente fue demasiado para él; por lo que sólo pudo articular un débil "ah" y recargar su frente contra el vidrio de la ventana, rogando porque Ren se fuera y lo dejara solo, para poder llorar en silencio durante lo que restaba de recreación.

- Estás raro.

- N-no es verdad.- de nuevo cerró los ojos, esta vez fuertemente, y un fino hilito de agua tibia resbaló por su rostro. Aparentemente, el chino no pensaba irse como él lo había creído, y eso no le habría importunado de no ser porque se había percatado de que no sería capaz de aguantar la pena por mucho más.

- Así que… - escuchó los ligeros pasos de Ren acercándose y, como por reflejo, presionó un poco más su frente contra la ventana.- ¿Tamao volvió a hacerte galletas?

Horo se acordó del obsequio que había recibido hacía un año; después analizó las palabras del chino que, extrañamente, habían sido pronunciadas con más dureza de lo común, y se preguntó ingenuamente pero con lógica si Tamao sería la chica que se había ganado el afecto de Ren con su linda sonrisa. Y no estuvo al tanto del daño que esa idea le haría hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y, luego de ahogar un sollozo y enterrar los puños a ambos lados de la ventana, rompió a llorar; sin ruidos ni lamentos, solamente tenues quejidos provenientes de lo más profundo de su angustiado ser.

- Horo… - todo dentro de él se retorció cuando la mano de Ren sujetó su hombro. Se giró casi contra su voluntad, quedando frente a su amigo, pero con la cabeza agachada porque aún no controlaba el llanto del cual era presa y no quería que el chino lo viera.

- Si te gusta Tamao, creo que debes decírselo… Estoy seguro de que te correspondería.- murmuró con la voz quebrada y con toda sinceridad, sin embargo no agregó que no creía posible que alguien en este mundo fuese capaz de no corresponderle.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – vislumbró fugazmente el rostro algo asustado de Ren, que había fruncido el ceño porque no entendía de qué diablos le estaba hablando. Aunque, para Horo, lo que Ren no entendía era por qué lloraba. Nuevamente observó el suelo, con sus manos jugando entre sí, como cada vez que estaba verdaderamente nervioso y no se le ocurría qué hacer con ellas.

- Me pasa que… te amo, Ren. Yo… lo siento mucho, de veras… pero te amo.- incapaz de continuar con la garganta apretada como la sentía, elevó temeroso la cara, posando sus empapados ojos en su camarada.

Y cuando Horo-horo lo miró, Ren pudo ver claramente, tatuado en aquellos ojos, un dolor que iba más allá de lo descriptible, y el solo hecho de enterarse de que Horo lo estaba sintiendo, se lo contagió.

La mano en el hombro del Usui se deslizó hasta su húmeda mejilla, la cual secó cuidadosamente antes de moverse hasta la nuca del ainu.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – le preguntó bajito el chino, sin apartar la mirada del semblante herido del otro chico.

- Porque… debe ser una molestia gustarle tanto a alguien por quien no sientes nada especial… - murmuró con amargura, temblando ligeramente por el tacto de Ren detrás de su cabeza.

- Y ¿quién dijo que no sentía nada especial por ti? – le rebatió en un susurro, justo antes de acercarlo hacia sí y besarlo en los labios.

Horo no hizo absolutamente nada pues, en shock como estaba, cualquier reacción era imposible. Sentía que el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas, pero aún más importante, sentía los labios de Ren acariciando incansables los suyos y su espalda chocando contra la pared y el cuerpo de Ren pegándose al suyo, mientras la profundidad del beso incrementaba.

-…- cuando finalmente Ren hubo liberado su boca, ocupándose de volver a respirar, lo único que el hokkaideño pudo hacer fue soltar un sonoro suspiro, el cual provocó una divertida y hasta algo insinuante sonrisa en el Tao.

La campana que anunciaba el final del recreo sonó.

♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥·♥

Horokeu miró por enésima vez el hombrecito de nieve entre sus manos, hecho de delicioso chocolate blanco y decorado detalladamente.

- Lo ví hoy día en la mañana. Como era el último, tuve que hacer un trato con una anciana que quería comprarlo.- le contó el chino, sentado junto a él sobre el suelo del ahora desierto patio del colegio. Hacía media hora que las clases habían concluido.

- Por eso…

- Por eso no fui por ti. Aunque no pensé que me esperarías tanto.- este último comentario lo dijo con algo de burla, para luego explicarle que, para no llegar tarde a clase, había tenido que tomar el bus.

- ¿Cuándo ibas a dármelo? – quiso saber Horo-horo, jugando con el hombrecito y todavía sin atreverse a mirar al chico junto a él (y es que aún no salía por completo de su shock).

- Yo creo que hoy… En realidad no estaba seguro de entregártelo, pero… después de todo lo que pasó, supuse que sería algo tonto tener miedo de tu reacción y…

- ¿Tú…? ¿Tú tenías miedo? – perplejo, el ainu pestañeó velozmente un par de veces, intentando asimilar lo que había oído. Como Ren no agregó nada, volvió a observar su hombre de nieve.

- ¿No piensas comerlo? – inquirió, cambiando estratégicamente de tema, un chino algo hastiado. Y es que el bobo de Hoto no paraba de mirar el condenado chocolate, ¡maldita sea! Y la golosina esa le recordaba una y otra vez el terrible bochorno que había pasado al confesarle a la vieja de la tienda, en un arranque de desesperación, que iba a regalárselo al "amor de su vida".

- Nop.- por fin, el norteño fijó la vista en su amigo, descubriéndolo con una expresión entre cohibida e irritada.- ¿Y ahora que hice? – interrogó confundido.

- …Nada.- terminó por responder el de ojos dorados, sin intenciones de (esta vez) insistirle. Tenían todo el año para pelearse, ¿No? Al menos ese día iba a tratar de tener un poco más de paciencia –cosa que para él no era lo más fácil del mundo- y de ese modo estar un rato tranquilo junto a Horo. Además, no terminaba de recuperarse de haberlo visto llorar, de cierta forma, por su culpa… o más bien por él.

"Creo que todo habría sido menos dramático si me hubiera atrevido a darle algo antes…" se dijo al tiempo que buscaba algo en su cargada mochila.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el Usui, extrañado, al verlo depositar varias cajas de dulces y bombones alrededor de ambos.

- Saca los que quieras.- le "ordenó" sin mirarlo, sintiendo, muy a su pesar, un sonrojo invadir su rostro.

Después de todo, si Horo-horo no pensaba comerse el chocolate que él le había dado, al menos podía ayudarlo a consumir una parte de lo que él había recibido.

- Pero… te los dieron a ti… - titubeó el norteño, evitando a penas que una cascada de baba cayera desde su boca.

- Te lo debo, ¿no? El año pasado tú me diste una de tus galletas.

- Sí. Pero sólo te dí una.

- Una parte. Y créeme, esta es una pequeña parte de lo que hay en la mochila; así que quedaríamos iguales. Vamos, empieza antes de que se derritan o algo.

- … ¡¡Está bien!! – antes de lo que canta un gallo, Horo-horo masticaba con cara de estar en el paraíso chocolates de todos los tipos, vaciando caja tras caja frente a los ojos de un escéptico Ren.

- Ah, sí. Olvidé decirte algo.- exclamó al cabo de un rato, cuando el ainu ya se sobaba la pancita.

- Dime.- lo alentó, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa que, aunque él lo ignoró, estuvo así de cerca de hacer que el chino se derritiera.

- Tenía que decirte que…

- … ¿Sí?

- Lo lamento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque… yo también te amo.- confesó antes de apoyarlo contra el muro del patio y besarlo apasionadamente, siendo correspondido casi al instante.

- ¿D-desde cuándo? – se le ocurrió cuestionar en cuanto se hubieron separado. Porque el que Ren le amara era sencillamente un milagro que a penas comenzaba a creerse, y no lograba imaginar cuándo los sentimientos del chino hacia él se habían hecho tan… intensos.

- No lo sé… Hace un año… - divagó no muy convencido, consiguiendo que los ojos del de Hokkaido se agrandaran un poco.- Quizá dos…- y un poco más.- O talvez… simplemente… desde siempre… - concluyó sonriéndole, jugando con un mechón de celeste cabello.

- _Desde… siempre_.- repitió Horokeu anonadado, recién percatándose de lo rápido que latía su corazón.

**Fin**♥

**¡Colorín colorado y este cuento se ha acabado! xDDD**

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito… porque al menos yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo OwO**

**Además, es el primer fic de San Valentín que publico TvT**

**Y está dedicado a ustedes, lectore/as, porque si no fuera por ustedes, al fin y al cabo, no lo habría escrito :3 (¡lo/as quiero! ToT)**

**Y muchas gracias a Kakashi.4ever por su lindo fic**

**(Obviamente, este también es para ti xD)**

**Y saluditos a mi amiguísima Kasiel.16, a Maryam-chan que siempre me manda reviews y… **

**Waaaaah, perdón pero no voy a poner más nombres xD **

**Simplemente, como ya dije, a mis reviewers :3**

**Ah, y un saludito a chokoreeto u.u**

**Como que es nada que ver porque no nos conocemos mucho,**

**Pero me caes muy bien y has leído algunos de mis fics **

**( y yo prácticamente todos los tuyos -.-U)**

**y pues ahora te lo agradezco :3 (ojalá no te moleste)**

**EN FIN, esto es el fin xDD**

**(estoy escuchando Aunque me Duela, Dejaré a Daniela y esa canción me da risa y cuando ando con risa me pongo más tarada de lo normal -.-U)**


End file.
